Stimpy's Big Day (gallery)
Episode: Stimpy's Big Day Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.32.33 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.32.38 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.32.45 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.32.51 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.32.56 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.33.00 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.33.04 AM.png Ren tells Stimpy he's his friend.png|Don't you know cartoons will ruined your mind? Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.34.32 AM.png|Look what it's done to your brain? Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.34.34 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.34.37 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.34.41 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.00 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.04 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.07 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.25 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.28 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.34 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.41 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.48 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.36.55 AM.png Stimpy finished dance.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.39.33 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.39.36 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.39.42 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.39.45 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.39.48 AM.png Squishing kitty litter between toes.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.40.37 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.40.39 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.40.42 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.40.45 AM.png Nail biting.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.40.54 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.40.57 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.41.00 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.41.07 AM.png About to explode with excitement.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.41.13 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.42.43 AM.png Glove on Ren's head.png Stimpy writing.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.31 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.37 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.40 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.43 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.51 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.55 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.43.59 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.44.02 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.44.07 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.44.11 AM.png It tastes crunchy even in milk.png|"It stays crunchy even in milk" says Ren, mocking Stimpy Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.10 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.15 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.18 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.21 AM.png Scribbles on paper.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.28 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.33 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.46.37 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.47.56 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.00 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.04 AM.png But I wanna meet Muddy Mudskipper.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.08 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.13 AM.png Trying to confront Stimpy about what is real and what is not.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.19 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.24 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.27 AM.png Ren doesn't want Stimpy mailing that letter.jpg Ren threatens to disrespect Stimpy if he puts the letter in the box.png I am telling you right now.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.51.43 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.47 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.52 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.56 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.48.58 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.52.41 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.52.48 AM.png Ren tries to tell Stimpy something.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.53.29 AM.png Men from TV.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.53.37 AM.png Bag of money.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.54.23 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.54.30 AM.png Eyes popped out.png|Ren eyes the bag of dough and gets greedy I'm the cat.png|I'm the cat! Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.55.46 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.55.55 AM.png Licking.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.56.48 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.56.54 AM.png Ren on man's head.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.56.57 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.03 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.05 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.11 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.17 AM.png Ren claims that he wrote the poem.png|It's MY money! Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.21 AM.png|I wrote that poem!! Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.26 AM.png|Stimpy CHEATED! Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.31 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.36 AM.png|I always use your stinky old litter! Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 8.57.40 AM.png|Look how I love it! Chewing on kitty litter.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.18 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.21 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.25 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.29 AM.png Waving from the limo.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.35 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.41 AM.png|GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.45 AM.png|WHO NEEDS YA!? Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.48 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.55 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.01.58 AM.png Tears in Ren's eyes.png Ren realizes he is alone.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.02.03 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.04.40 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.04.45 AM.png Stimpy meets his hero.png Muddy talks to Stimpy backstage.png Taking notes.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.06.00 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.06.02 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.06.07 AM.png|Ya lousy bum. Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.06.11 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.19 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.24 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.35 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.39 AM.png|Where are Stimpy's eyes? Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.42 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.46 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.55 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.07.58 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.08.01 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.08.05 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.08.09 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.08.14 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.08.18 AM.png Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 9.08.24 AM.png Mic up the nose.png Category:Galleries